I'll kill you
by Hachiiko
Summary: the GazettE - OS Suite d'Endless Rain ou la vengeance de Ruki, la descente aux Enfer d'Uruha...


I'll kill you

**Auteur**: Hachii

**Genre**: Drame, Angst?

**Raiting**: Heum... +13 pour la violence ou pour la compréhension peut être...

**Pairing**: On peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y en ai mais c'est un Ruki/Uruha dans le fond.

**Disclamer**: Ni Kiki-sama ni Sekushi-Ruwa ne sont à moi... mais le blabla qui les entoure, ça c'est à moi ! Et la chanson est de X JAPAN!

**Note de l'auteur**: A la base, cette suite devait se faire avec comme support la chanson «Regret» de the GazettE... mais j'arrivais pas à faire ressortir ce que je voulais... alors j'ai changé! Héhé, puis c'est mieux de faire avec deux chansons du même groupe nah ? Donc voilà. Enjoy~

**Je te regarde.**

**De là où je suis je te regarde mener la vie que je t'ai confié.**

**Est-ce dur?**

**Est-ce que tu souffres?**

**Dis-moi, Uruha, tu la sens?**

**Tu la sens cette pression que mes mains exercent autour de ton cœur?**

**Toujours prêtes à te l'arracher.**

**Toujours prêtes à déchirer la fine peau de ta poitrine pour en faire ressortir ton organe sanglant.**

**Je t'en veux tellement, si tu savais.**

**Tellement que j'en arrive à pourrir ma mort pour jouir de la tienne.**

**Parfois je te vois t'effondrer dans ta chambre, serrant ta tête dans tes mains.**

**Je pense que tu l'as compris**

**I'll kill you...**

_**[Tout est finit avec moi maintenant  
Et je te tuerai  
Tu m'as changé  
Tu m'as rendu fou  
Tu as volé mon amour, c'est toi !]**_

__**Les jours s'écoulent et cela fait deux mois que je suis mort.**

**A cause de toi.**

**C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je te le fais payer.**

**Tu mérites de connaître ma souffrance passée.**

**Abandonné par le ciel, j'ai dû subir les assauts percutants de ma passion pour toi.**

**Mais tu m'as poussé dans ce gouffre, Uruha, c'est toi qui as tendu le bras pour me faire reculer.**

**Je regrette que tout cela arrive.**

**Tu sais au fond, je t'aimais vraiment.**

**En tant qu'ami comme en tant qu'amant**

**Parfois je te vois te noyer dans ta salle de bain, plongeant dans un bain ton visage ravagé par l'angoisse**

**Je pense que tu l'as compris**

**I'll kill you...**

_**[Je suis encore triste que tu m'aie livré  
Tout est finit avec moi maintenant  
Complètement finit avec moi maintenant  
Et je te tuerai !]**  
_

**J'avoue tout de même avoir ma part de responsabilité dans ma propre mort.**

**Je savais bien.**

**Je savais que tu te jouais de moi.  
Mais que veux-tu, l'amour rend aveugle, non?**

**Je me suis raccroché à toi du mieux que je pouvais.**

**Mais peut-on garder notre prise sur un rocher glissant?**

**J'ai bien réalisé que non.**

**Mais à quoi mon me lamenter, tout est fini pour moi à présent.**

**Reste plus qu'à terminer ma vengeance.**

**Ensuite je pourrai m'en aller tranquillement.**

**Parfois je te vois te perdre dans une de nos photos, même si tu les hais car tu me détestes aussi.**

**Je pense que tu l'as compris**

**'ll kill you...**

_**[Ne me laisse pas partir  
Je suis partit]**  
_

**Nous approchons du final.**

**Je me suis bien amusé à pourrir ton existence**

**Mais le jeu touche à sa fin.**

**Je jubile de ton état presque psychotique.**

**J'aime tes sursauts quand je fais claquer la porte.**

**J'aime tes cris quand je pose mes mains sur tes hanches.**

**J'aime l'horreur dans tes yeux quand j'apparais quelques secondes devant toi.**

**Mais ce que j'aime le plus**

**C'est te voir t'écorcher le dos de tes ongles quand tu te recroqueville pour tenter de m'échapper.**

**Oui j'aime ça, c'est plaisant.**

**Parfois je te vois retenir un hurlement de terreur quand la barrière de ta raison cède sous mon emprise.**

**Je pense que tu l'as compris**

**I'll kill you**

_**[Tout est finit avec moi maintenant  
Et je te tuerai  
Tu m'as changé  
Tu m'as rendu fou  
Tu as volé mon amour, c'est toi !]**_

**Quand je ne te regarde pas toi, je regarde les autres.**

**Ils se demandent ce qui te met dans un tel état.**

**Ils se demandent pourquoi ma mort t'affecte autant.**

**Ils s'inquiètent pour toi.**

**Surtout lui.**

**Oh oui, lui, il est presque aussi apeuré que toi.**

**S'en est pitoyable, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui.**

**Qu'il pourrisse seul, ça ne peut que lui faire du bien après tout.**

**Nos moment de joie factice sont morts**

**Ton sentiment de puissance s'est brisé entre ma poigne acérée.**

**Toujours je te vois ravaler le relent qui brûle ton œsophage quand ils prononcent mon nom devenu taboo.**

**Je pense que tu l'as compris**

**I'll kill you...**

_**[N'appelle pas ça un fantasme  
Personne sait que mon âme brûle comme le feu  
Pourquoi mon cœur s'est cassé si violemment  
Tu sais peut-être l'amour que j'ai pour toi  
Tu sais !]**  
_

**Les dernières secondes de ta vie.**

**Savoure les, je t'en laisse le temps, après je couperai court à toute cette histoire.**

**Je pense avoir trouvé la pire sentence pour toi...**

**Tu voudras mourir une seconde fois quand tu réaliseras.**

**Je prends ton corps en main et te dirige vers ton échafaud**

**Ton corps se plante au beau milieux d'une route abandonnée où la visibilité est bien mauvaise.**

**Et je te laisse contempler ta mort.**

**Je te laisse admirer la beauté de la lumière aveuglante des phares de ce camion**

**Je te laisse te sentir te fracasser, te sentir ruisseler contre le bitume glacé.**

**Ton âme s'extirpe de ta carcasse et se tord d'une triste rage quand la mienne vient l'accueillir.**

**Encore un fois je te vois mortifié par ma présence sur ta route.**

**Je pense que tu l'as toujours compris**

**I've kill you**

_**[Oh, allons dans la tombe ensemble]**_

__**J'y pensais jour et nuit...**

**Finalement j'y suis arrivé.**

**A chacun son heure de gloire.**

_**[Ne me laisses partir  
Je suis partit**_

Je te tuerai !

_**Je te tuerai !]**_

… **Et je l'ai fait.**


End file.
